


Proud

by RamblesandDragons



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Big Episode 93 spoliers, Critical Role Spoilers, I am in the "The Traveler is a decent guy" camp, I can't sleep after that so had a tiny fic, The Traveler as a dad figure, Watch Canon destroy all of this head canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamblesandDragons/pseuds/RamblesandDragons
Summary: The Traveler thinks of his first cleric a lot.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre & The Traveler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Proud

**Author's Note:**

> As always I have no editor and I am terrible at grammar. If you see any mistakes let me know. Also, let me know if I miss a tag as well. Comments are also always appreciated! 
> 
> You can also follow me on [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ramblesanddragons)

She called him earlier in the day and that was a treat. A chance to shine, in front of her friends no less. His focus was on her but he couldn’t help the self satisfied smirk on his face as he heard the sharp intake of breaths at his arrival.

He had nothing against the Wildmother but at least he put on a little bit of a show. Of course, that came with a cost. Only 3 questions worded just right. He hated the confines but it was the binding of the spell. That’s how that worked with the other gods after all.

In truth everything about these other gods irked him in some way.

Other gods. **_Other_** gods.

_Jester is a cleric and she worships you as such._

He remembers the day he attempted to make a deal with the child. In all fairness he really did like her and didn’t want anything too drastic. Just spread his name, not too much to ask? There was nothing eldritch about the child’s magic though. It was radiant and filled with sparkles.

“I did it!” she squeaked out.

“She...did it.”

His old arch heart swelled. He was her god and they had there own way of doing things. He would talk to her, play with her, teach her. There was no divine gate to keep him from her. She gave him so much love and he was determined to be there for her as much as he could. Fuck the distance of the other gods. Fuck her father for leaving this bright spark. She deserved better.

But there was still distance. Unavoidable laws of the so called universe he figured. So he could only watch as they came closer to the witch.

“She’ll be fine,” he whispered to himself.

This witch was disturbing to say the least. Some sort of fae magic gone very, very wrong if you asked him.

These talks were going very, very wrong.

He prepared himself. Even when he was busy elsewhere he knew when Jester was in trouble. He even broke the few “divine” rules he had to follow to lead her friends to her. But a fight still hadn’t broken out. The human girl was crying, the small one promised war to keep her friends from pain.

 _Perhaps I am a little jealous of her worldly friends but they may just deserve her after all._ He thinks...until Jester walks in.

He’s screaming for her to leave. To not listen.

_My precious child don’t. Don’t let her take your spark!_

And then...there’s a cupcake...and a spell...

The dark hex that follows the goblin woman is...gone. And Jester smiles and thanks the witch for her company.

Jester leaves with her soul and hands intact. He starts to scream again.

“THAT’S MY GIRL!!”

He points his face to the sky letting the hood fall.

“TO ALL THE REST OF YOU! LET ME SEE ONE OF YOUR CLERICS PULL THAT OFF!!!”

He has never been more proud of someone in his very, very long life.


End file.
